First Matoran
The First Matoran are the First Matoran ever been brought to excistence by Mata Nui. He created the Matoran, wanting to test his creation skills. The First Matoran can also be considered as the prototypes of Matoran. The First Matoran are very similar to the Matoran we know. Mata Nui originally created 21 First Matoran. *Hangi - Transformed into the first Toa, then Turaga. *Ilona - Transformed into a Toa, then Turaga. *Kaukau - A blue Matoran with lots of knowledge of fishes *Akaka - A transporter, owns Kuwep *Lailai - A Turaga's Attendant *Tunara - A friendly shopkeeper *Niksu - An intelligent engineer, who never finishes an invention *Ruru - A powerful miner *Arkam - A Matoran who keeps the Book of History updated *Rakma - A Matoran who collects food for her living *Huna - A skilled painter *Att - Guard of the Turaga *Kapekk - Rakma's littlebrother *Nikama - A helper of Epina *Nirta - A tool-, mask- and diskmaker *Miru - Nikama's littlebrother *Epina - A carver with lots of skill *Sahtara - A miner *Pakawi - A lonely Matoran who watches over the storage rooms of the Turaga *Kopakie - A restaurant owner *Tukwa - A Matoran who stole food and became a mad engineer somewhere beneath the Ocean of Prosperity Later Mata Nui transformed 7 Mak-Matoran into First Matoran through the Ancient Suva. These Matoran were: *Rukip - A green helper of the Epina's Construction Company *Luda - A fisherman *Ranag - A miner's helper *Kaliev - Current helper of Niksu *Zuki - An architect of the Epina's Construction Company *Latab - An architect of the Epina's Construction Company *Zukeiv - An astrologer History Long ago before the completion of Mata Nui's body, Mata Nui existed as a spirit. He decided to practice and test his creation skills and created the First BIONICLE Planet and the First Matoran. He created Dromii to put the Matoran in there. The Matoran were working happily there, until Dromii started to sink because of a mistake made by Mata Nui. He gave a vision to Hangi to climb the Mountain of Life where he would get an assignment. Hangi did this and was given a mission to rescue the Matoran to Manuin, which Mata Nui would create. He then transformed Hangi into a Toa and disappeared. Hangi lead the Matoran out with boats just in time. They sailed for weeks on the Ocean of Prosperity and experienced the large storm caused by the creation of Manuin and Mata Nui falling into a coma. They found Manuin and Hangi found them a Canyon to live in. He sacrificed his Toa power to make the place livable and transformed into a Turaga. The Matoran lived in the Canyon of the Great Spirit for a very long time, lead by Turaga Hangi. They forgot their past over time. One day, when a Vine Creature attacked them, Ilona gathered Toa Stones and summoned the First Toa. They beat the creature but Makaatu created more threats for them to defeat. In the end Makaatu captured the Matoran into Matoran Pods and left the First Toa and Hangi (Ilona was a Toa by then). They awoke and started battling for the sleeping Matoran. Hangi got killed in the process, but so did Makaatu. The Toa then took the pods in a new canyon and sacrificed their power in order to awake the Matoran and make the canyon a livable place. The First Matoran forgot their past because of an effect of the spheres. They were lead b new Turaga in the Hangi Canyon until Mata Nui awoke from the coma and gave them the eleven assignments. In the process, Hangi came alive again and he lead the Matoran back to Dromii, which Mata Nui made to rise again. Currently the First Matoran are living happily on Dromii, ruled by Hangi and the other Turaga. Culture The First Matoran had one sport during their time in the Canyon of the Great Spirit. It was a game similar to Kolhii. This sport was forgotten once the First Matoran moved to Hangi Canyon. The Matoran value unity and are all very close to each other. Category:First BIONICLE Category:Matoran